yes
by sunakoxkyohei
Summary: This is another one of my song/story fiction its from the song Yes by Chad Brock please read and review i really do like hearing want people have to say about these song/storys because they are really hard so please read and review


Hi everyone here is another one of my song/stories for Yes by Chad Brocks hope you like it.

Yes

The phone rang and I thought it was my mom so i didn't let it ring more then three times.

"Hello" I said then I heard a voice i have never heard before.

"Hello may I speak to Son Gohan Please." A woman asked

"This is he." I said wondering who this woman could be.

"Oh hi my name is Videl Satan and I moved into your old apartment and you have mail waiting for you."

"Oh really you could have put it into the mail with change of address on it."

"I know but I didn't know if it would get to you and your mail may be to important not to get."

"well ok I'll be right there to get it"

"alright I'll see you then bye" With that she hung up. How was I to know that I would ne standing face to face with my own destiny.

"Hi I'm Gohan" I hardly got out ones she opened the door and i seen this woman that came up to my shoulder and she had shoulder length hair with baby blue eyes.

"Hi Gohan I'm Videl" She said then she stepped to the side and said "come in"

"Oh I don't want to bother you"

"No I don't want to bother you"

"No its ok come in I had you come in I had you come here the least I could do is offer you something to drink" something in her eyes told me I better do as she says.

"Alright" I stepped in and she shuts the door and was going into the kitchen.

"Go ahead and sit down. Sorry about the mess just moved in yesterday" She said from the kitchen "Would you like some tea"

"Thats fine." I said as I sat down on the couch. A few minutes later she came out with two cups of tea. "So how are you liking this place" I asked as she handed me one of the cups.

" I love it so far why did you leave here" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well my mom wanted me closer to home so I moved to West City its closer to work any ways."

"Really were do you work."

"Well I work at Capsule Corp."

"Really that must be a cool job"

"It's good but enough about me me tell me about you" I said looking at her a I took a sip of the tea. "Why did you move here"

"Well I wanted to move from my dad's place he's always pressuring me saying do this, do that, don't go out with this person, go out with this person. Man he just wont stay out of my hair so I moved."

"Well I can understand that my mom wont leave me alone about having kids for 5 minutes. She's always yelling 'grandchildren, grandchildren'" I smiled as she laughed at that we talked for hours and it was already 6:30 and I had to go to moms for dinner so I said I had to go so she walked me to the door.

"So can I see you again." I asked when I was out the door. She smiled at me and said

"I would like that" with that she shut the door with me grinning.

She said yes! and I said wow!

She said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate

And she said yes

Man it seems like everyday we're together is only a couple of seconds. We have been going out for six months and it only seems like yesterday that we met. Nothing seems to be on my brain but how she makes me the man I want to be. She's the one I want for a million reasons. My love for her is like breathing. It's easy and it obvious she was made for me.  
We had dinner one night it was at my place. The door opened and in she walked wearing my favorite red spaghetti strips dress that went down to her knees.

"Hey Gohan hows dinner coming." Videl asked as she stood at the door leading into the kitchen

"Almost done why don't you go sit down and I'll be there in a minute" I said staring at her over my shoulder.

"Fine but you better hurry" With that she turned around to go sit at the table that I had set up an hour ago. Three minutes later I was beside her with water. After I poured us some water I sat down and we talked until the timer went off and I had to get the food. In ten minutes we were eating and talking.

"Man do I love a man that can cook." I smiled as she said that.

"Thanks. Your cookings good too."

"Yeah thats if you like charcoal flavor"

"I love your cooking." I said smiling at her.

"That is because you will eat anything but if it was between my cooking or your mother's cooking you would pick your mother's" She said laughing I just smiled laughing with her. We ate the rest of dinner laughing and talking about nothing really. Once I took all the dishes into the kitchen, I come out to see Videl sitting at the fireplace on the couch waiting for me. I sit into the spot and she lays against me and I stare into her eyes and I just have to ask.

"Videl you know I love you right."I asked and I could feel her nodding against my chest. "So do me a favor will you..." She sits up to look at me nodding me to continue. "Will you marry me." She stares at me with big teary eyes she falls back into my arms kissing me.

She said yes! and I said wow!

She said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate

And she said yes

"Hey mom we're getting married" I said moving the phone from my ear.

"Oh my Dende I'm going to have grandkids in no time now." She screamed

"We want to get married right away" Videl said into the phone when mom finally calmed down enough to hear her.

"Ok ok I'll call everyone" With that she hung up and me and Videl just looked at each other and smiled

She said yes! and I said wow!

She said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait then I asked if she believed in fate

And she said yes

Please review this and vote on my profile for me. Hope you liked it.


End file.
